Up to now, there has been a demand for customizing a printer driver depending on the environment of a printing system. For such a demand, a technique is known which customizes the printer driver.
For example, in Patent Document 1 is disclosed a technique that issues identifying information for specifying a customizing driver which is customized and that associates the issued identifying information with the customizing driver to store the associated result.
In recent years, there has been a printer driver which holds, as customizing information, a default value of a setting value included in printing setting information. Moreover, an OS (operating system) and a predetermined application have default printing setting information generated based on printing setting information which the printer driver has.
Here, in the related art, the default printing setting information held by the OS or the printing setting information held by the application is not updated using the customizing information of the printer driver when the printer driver is updated.
In other words, there is a problem that, even when the customizing information is updated at the time of updating the printer driver to update the default value of the printing setting information of the printer driver, it is not reflected in the default printing setting information held by the OS or a predetermined application.
The possible reason for the problem occurring is as follows: The printing setting information held by the application may not be updated from the printer driver. Moreover, it is difficult to update the printing setting information held by the OS from the printer driver.
Moreover, an interface of the printer driver that is DryConvertDevmode for updating the printing setting of the OS is only called by the OS when a version of DEVMODE changes or the structure itself changes. Therefore, it is necessary to update all of the binary files of the printer driver handling the DEVMODE. For example, it may not be used in a scenario in which a customer updates customizing information to perform an update installation.
Moreover, in order to reflect the customizing information of the printer driver into printing setting information held by the OS and the application, there is a method to uninstall and reinstall the printer driver. However, when there is a huge number of client PCs in a server client environment, it is not realistic to uninstall and reinstall the printer driver of each client PC.